Emily's New Job
by p.davenport
Summary: Emily goes out to celebrate her new job. Em/JJ. Oneshot.


A distinct smell of alcohol and sweat hit her as she stepped into the club. It had been a while, a long while, since Emily Prentiss had set foot into a place like this. It had been so long that she was suddenly out of her element. Not quite sure what to do, Emily made her way through the rather large crowd, to the bar.

"What can I get you, Sweetcheeks?" The redheaded male behind the counter asked her. His voice portrayed him as a very flamboyant male, as did the tight as skin hot pink tank top he wore.

Emily smiled brightly. "Something really really good. Surprise me."

"I know just the thing for you," he winked as he pulled bottles of the racks. "What's the occasion?"

"New job," she shrugged handed over her credit card. "Keep my tab open, would ya?"

"Oh! Congrats! That's so exciting! Wait here." Suddenly the man disappeared, her drink only half made. A confused Emily stood there for a brief couple minutes before he came back with a large shot glass. "Here, on the house, for the new job!"

"I'm trusting you." She threw it back. "Holy shit, that's good!"

"That, my dear, is what we call the pineapple upside down cake shot." He handed over her drink. "You think that was good? This will rock your world. Come back when you need a refill." With that he was gone again, off tending to other patrons of the club.

Taking a sip of her (surprisingly delicious) drink she turned and scanned the room. Why was she here? She didn't even know the answer to that. Maybe she was lonely. Maybe she was feeling adventurous. Or maybe it was a little bit of both. But man, it had been years, and she had lost her touch. Emily Prentiss was no longer the young, flirty, and carefree woman she used to be. Now, she felt old, tentative, and not so carefree. She was one to be at home with a book, a glass of wine, and her cat.

'You're here to have fun Em, relax,' she told herself. With that, she threw back the rest of her drink, set the empty glass on the counter, and made her way to the dance floor.

At first her movements were stiff and unattractive. Closing her eyes, she felt the beat of the music. Rolling her shoulders, she allowed herself to relax. And it was then that she moved fluidly, beautifully. Emily Prentiss was alone, dancing in a group of strangers, gathering the attention of many of those around her. She held herself so confidently most were afraid to approach the sexy woman.

Hands came to rest on her hips. Strong but small hands. Emily's eyes snapped open when those hands pulled backward into a warm body. A woman's body. She turned her head, gasping as her eyes met these beautiful baby blues. The woman smiled, a sexy bright-white smile that absolutely captivated Emily. "Hi," she said into Emily's ear.

The brunette woman smiled at the young blonde woman who now had hold of her hips. "Well hello there, beautiful."

Mystery blonde giggled. "Sorry to be so forward," the woman spoke as she gestured to her hands that were resting on Emily's hips, caressing the smooth skin just above her jeans under her top.

"I can't say that I mind it." Emily winked as she turned to face the blonde, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's neck. "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Jennifer."

"Can I get you anything to drink, Jennifer?"

The blonde shook her head and pulled Emily ever closer, capturing the dark haired woman's lips in her own. Shocked, Emily responded quickly kissing back. It was slow at first, a kiss between strangers. Who knows who deepened the kiss, but soon enough the two women's tongues were battling for a dominance. Short of breath, the two pulled away. "Wow," Emily panted.

"Let's get out of here." The blonde's voice was sooo deep and husky with desire, Emily couldn't say no. But she was at a loss for words and couldn't say yes either, so she settled for a nod.

After closing her bill at the bar, she left quickly with the blonde named Jennifer's hand in her own.

…

"Oh Emily… oh god. Let me taste you," Jennifer practically begged as Emily kissed her neck. Emily didn't respond and instead kept kissing the blonde's neck and pinching her perfect nipples. Jennifer flipped the two of them so she was now on top of the brunette. She grabbed Emily's wrists and pinned her arms above her head. "Emily. I said. Let. Me. Taste. You," she said again, forcefully this time.

"Fuck Jennifer, you're very sexy," Emily moaned huskily. Looking up into the blonde's eyes she smirked.

"Mmmm." Jennifer leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips. "But you are sexier." With that she kissed down Emily's body. From the lips to the neck to her breasts, to her stomach, to her…

"Oh fuck!" Emily shouted as her hips bucked uncontrollably at the contact of soft lips on her clit. Jennifer placed and arm over Emily's slender hips, pinning her to the bed. She moved her tongue in and out of a squirming Emily until the brunette tightened and crashed with screams of "Jennifer."

"Damn." Emily was breathless for a while as she lad with the hot blonde beside her.

"Left you speechless I see?" Jennifer joked.

"Whatever." With a smirk Emily climbed on top of the smaller girl. "It's my turn to do the same to you.

…

"Okay, Agent Prentiss, welcome to the BAU. Our media liaison, Jennifer Jareu, will be here any minute to get you and go through all the fun stuff with you," Aaron Hotchner greeted the newest member on his team. "Oh here she is now."

Emily looked up. Her dark brown eyes locked with familiar baby blues. Those eyes belonged to no other than Jennifer, the blonde she had hooked up with only two nights ago, having snuck out at 5 am the following morning. She could tell Jennifer had remembered her as well.

Both women stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment. They spoke in unison. "You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
